Secrets Secrets Are No Fun Unless You Share With Eveyone
by snowmbk
Summary: What if Ranger wasn't the one with the secret child? What if Steph had her own kiddo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story and i hope you like it! Please leave Reviews! **

Ranger POV

Michael Lampson lived in one of the worst parts of Stark Street. So when Tank, Lester, and Bobby Brown, and me saw the girl covered in blood we weren't that surprised.

She ran up towards us her black hair in a bob, and her amber eyes connived genuine distress. Her tan skin was tinged pale. She hit our window with her fists.

"Please, please help us!" She sobbed. "My boyfriends he's been shot! Please, please, please come help him!"

Bobby of course being the softest one of all of us turned to me. "Ranger..."

I sighed, knowing that Babe would want me to do this. "Fine drive the van over to him, and let's see what we can do."

Bobby nodded and rolled down the window. "Take us to him!"

She nodded, and sniffled wiping her nose. It was such a Babe move I had a sense of Dacha Vu. She ran around the corner, and onto a street that wasn't well used. A boy that looked to be about 19 was lying on the ground, blood pooling around him. "Shit." I said.

The girl ran over to him, and started sobbing. "T-man!" She said shaking him slightly as panic filled her eyes. "T-man?" I gently pushed her out of the way. Oh crap. I thought to myself. He wasn't breathing. I bent my head down hoping to hear or feel his breath but there was nothing. The boys looked at me. I shook my head at them. The girl wailed, catching what I was telling them.

Bobby came over and handed her a blanket. "Is there anything we can help you with?" He asked kindly.

"Now that you mention it," the girl said. "We'll take your car keys, badge, and your guns!"

"What the fuck!" Lester said. As the boy popped up and grabbed Tank and Lester's gun, as the girl grabbed Booby's and mine. A dark skinned girl walked out of the alley with another Italian boy followed her.

They all had guns on them.

"Come on hand 'em over!" The black haired girl said.

We did as we were told.

"You do realize who you're screwing with right?" Tank growled at the girl.

"Of course we choose who to con very carefully. Like right now I can tell you I am conning the four best members of Rangeman, and the boss. I'm not stupid." The girl said, and reached up to pull the wig of her head. Underneath was a bald cap, and when she pulled that off shoulder length auburn hair that were perfectly curled into corkscrews. It was a frizzy mess and other than the color reminded me exactly of Babe's.

She went inside of the van, and pulled out five handcuffs. She handcuffed us all together than handcuffed us all to a pole. She then tossed the keys to the black skinned girl.

"Have fun Bee!" She told the dark skinned girl I assumed was called Bee.

"Thanks Mo!"

Mo, the auburn haired girl, waved her hand in a no prob way. "Bye boys!" She called as she got in the van, T-man following her. The other boy stayed where he was.

"I'll be fine Alan." So the other boy was called Alan.

Alan didn't move, and bee sighed.

"Well boys, doesn't it stink to know that freedom is close yet so far?" Bee asked.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

The girl smiled and dropped the keys just out of reach. The con gang laughed than drove off. In MY fucking van.

"Lester can you reach my pocket?" I ground out.

I felt his hand touch my back pocket. "Grab my phone."

I felt Lester's hand ease the phone out of my pocket. I silently prayed that Lester had memorized the key pad of a phone. "Lester hit number one and put Stephanie on speaker. Then tell Stephanie what has happened and to bring Hector."

A few seconds later we heard Babe's voice say hello.

..


	2. Chapter 2 Lester's Thoughts

LESTER'S POV

**First off i want to say sorry for the confusion! Hope all of it is gone, including mine! I want to say thanks to Dog in the Manger you helped me figure out all my questions! **

I couldn't remember the last time a girl hand handcuffed me. In fact the last time was never, and it was the first time we, the freakin' Merry Men, had been conned. The worst part was the leader, that girl with the auburn hair named Mo; I could see that she enjoyed it. Same with the Cuban girl Bee, I could tell she was Cuban by her skin coloring. It was slightly darker than boss's but it was the same.

When we told bomber what happened she had the never to fucking laugh at us! But she did say that she would send Hector over at once, so I guess she could be forgiven.

We sat there on the street for about six minutes, until a black van finally arrived. Hector hoped out of the driver's side door, and jogged over to us. He laughed.

"Who the hell was able to pull this stunt on you?" he asked.

"A little bitch." I growled at him.

Hector chuckled and studied the locks than began to laugh even harder. "Well I can tell you right now that you can get out."

"What?"Tank asked. It was so surprising that even Ranger's eyebrow's wrinkled slightly, but only for a moment.

"Whoever cuffed you didn't even bother to lock the cuffs!" At the end of this sentence Hector was knelling over with laughter.

We all said at the same time, "SHUT UP!"

Bobby grumbled. "That girl is going to pay for this right?"

Definitely. It went without saying. I waited until Hector helped us out of our cuffs, then I turned to Ranger. "Did that girl remind you of anyone?" I asked him quietly.

"So I wasn't the only one who caught that?"

"Nope." Bobby said. Tank nodded his head in agreement.

I thought about that girl, then about Stephanie Plum. Everything about them seemed the same, except for the hair that is.


	3. Chapter 3 What did Mo do?

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile! But here i am! Ya'll already know the whole please review speel...what i so want to say is this: **

**Janet is responsible for the making of some of these characters, aka i dont hold any claims to most of them! **

MO'S POV

I left the van in front of the Rangeman building, with I note inside saying thanks for the fun. I made sure it was night time when I knew that _women_ would be asleep contentedly next to her new husband. I walked down to the street corner, and looked up at the apartment window. All the lights were of except for a small night light coming down the hall.

I turned around and walked to the motorcycle parked in front of a house. I straddled the bike and put on my leather jacket. I turned the bike on and watched to make sure no one woke up from the noise. Even with a muffler, a bike was pretty loud. When nothing moved I put my helmet on and took off towards my apartment.

My house was down at Point Pleasant, right on the beach. The beach had soothing effects on me. When my Dad wasn't drunk, he was the kindest man. He loved taking me to the beach, were for the first time in a while he would relax. The beach had soothing effects on my father and me, and we were quite good swimmers and surfers. He said that my _mother _was like me, soothed at just the slightest sound of the ocean.

I turned my bike of shaking my head, I couldn't think about that. _I wouldn't. _I walked up to my apartment door on the second story. I opened up the door, and stepped inside. It was turquoise and white themed. The wood a light tan. The granite sparkled, but still my apartment was a pig stay.

That's how I knew a person was inside my apartment. There was a new pathway to my bedroom. It was a small apartment. Kitchen connected to the dinning/sitting room. The bedroom down the hall, and the smallest bathroom inside, and the bedroom connected to a balcony. I reached over to the cabinet by the door and opened the second drawer, and grabbed my gun.

I walked silently down the hall, and pushed the door open with my finger tips. I felt the breeze from outside, which meant my balcony door, was open. Slowly, but staidly I inched my way towards the door keeping myself in the shadows. I turned the corner quickly drawing my gun so it was pointing at the back of the man's head.

I lowered my gun, and sighed. "Hungry?" I asked Ranger.

"Starving." He said turning to face me. His dark hair was tousled and his black eyes had dark circles under her eyes. He was in his traditional Rangeman outfit, and looked tired.

I nodded my head and walked over clothes, papers, magazines, and other shit to get to the kitchen. I grabbed a pan, and turned the stove on.

"You can cook?" Ranger asked sliding into one of the bar stools.

"When you grow up without a mother you learn to be domestic."

"Clearly cleaning isn't part of the domesticnis you learned."

I let a small grin come on to my face. "Ya well I have an occasional clean out, but I usually have other things on my mind." I told him opening the freezer. "I've been told that I have a slight issue of forgetting my surroundings, and shut getting stuck in my own world."

"Just like your mother." He mumbled. I don't think he meant for me to hear him say that so I just ignored it. I grabbed some of the fresh tuna from the fridge, and some lettuce, tomatoes, and light ranch dressing. I dumped some oil into the pan, and reached for the spice rack over the stove. I grabbed I couple things before plopping the tuna in the pan. I sprinkled some spices on the top, and then grabbed a plate. I cut the lettuce and tomato up before throwing that onto the plate.

I grabbed a spatula from the pot I kept my cooking utensils, and eased the tuna of the pan and onto the plate. I opened up the drawer and a fork and knife. I plopped that and the plate in front of Ranger, then grabbed a can of beer. "Dinner is served."

He looked at me and said. "You are nothing like your mother."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

NOTE TO SELF GET THE SONG I LUV IT

"I wouldn't."

"Ya, well you're not me." I said to him, and then pulled myself up so I could sit on the counter.

He nodded his head slowly, and I asked him the question that was most important in this mission. "Does Stephanie know I'm here?"

He shook his head and waited to see my reaction. I made sure to keep my blank face up. "I don't think she'll recognize you, so I want to offer you a job at Rangeman." He told me.

"Keep your friends close, but enemies' closer?" I asked him. He nodded.

"That's what I was wishing for anyways." He told me leaning back against my stool bar chair.

I nodded my head once.

"Good. Be there by 7 this morning in workout clothes. I want to see how much you can handle."

I nodded once again. He nodded back and let himself out.

Keep your friends close, but enemies' closer. Ditto Ranger ditto, I was just wondering if he had heard the saying:

Be careful what you wish for.


	4. Chapter 4 Ram gets put to the test

**It will all make since soon i promise! JE its some of the credit for the characters! After all some of them aren't all hers! If you have ant questions just shot me a PM! **

RAM'S POV

_The next morning, seven o'clock to be exact. _

We were all lined up against the wall next to the mats, which meant a.) We screwed up b.) Bomber got hurt or c.) Ranger's bored. I hoped it was the last, cause Ranger tended not o beat the shit out of us when he was bored.

But obviously we weren't' here for any of those reasons, because Bomber walked in a second latter looking perfectly fine in a workout uniform. I cocked to my head confused. "Sir why are we hear, if it's about the whole tripping over the hooker thing…"

We all groaned. Damn that newbie'. Ranger raised his eyebrows quizzically."What hooker incident."

The newbie shuffled his feet. "Nothing." He mumbled. Right when he said that we heard the music. It wasn't blasting from a stereo, but more of the gentle murmur you heard whenever someone was listening to their music WAY to high.

The girl walked in. Everybody had been talking about her, the girl who managed to con the boss. She had her ginger hair pulled into a pony tail, and her lightly tanned legs shone as if they had just been shaved. Her ripped legs were showing because she was wearing a tiny pair of maroon and zebra print Nike shorts, with a black volleyball t-shirt.

She was humming along to the song Let's Get Loud. Ranger raised his eyebrows at her. He opened his mouth to say something when she cut him off. "I CAN"T HEARS YOU!" She screamed at him.

He growled slightly at her, and marched forward, but before he could get any further she took the headphones off. They were electric blue and looked like the DJ head phones, except mini. "Alright, alright take a joke." She said giggling slightly.

He turned to face us. "Team meet the newest member of the group, well almost on the team that is." He said grinning evilly. "If Mo here can keep up with you guys then she's on the team."

There were a few gasps and a lot of mumbling at this. After all the only females in the building were Ella, and Bomber.

"But Sir, she's just a girl!" Lester complained looking pissed.

The girl, who I guessed was called Mo, chuckled slowly. "Careful Soldier Boy, you never know when a pair of handcuffs might appear." Lester turned red at this statement.

"It's true though boss." I told him.

Ranger nodded showing us that he understood where we were coming from. "I know, but trust me I think she can handle it."

Mo cracked her knuckles. "Alright which ass am I gonna whoop first?"

He looked us over. "I'll tell you what if you bet Ram here, who is one of the best fighters here. You will make the team, and then all just let the boys have some fun taking you to the mats."

She looked me over and nodded. "Navy Seals?" She asked.

I looked at her in surprise. "YA! How did you know?" She grinned and held up her finger in an sssshhh motion.

I walked over to the center of the mat. "I promise I'll go easy." I told her in a reassuring voice.

She turned to Ranger. "If all your men are sexiest pigs, I have no problem leaving."

"Lester take it out on hear. Think of it as anger management." Ranger told me.

"You're sure you're ready for this."

She just grinned and shifted into a fighter's stance. "Bring it love!"


	5. Chapter 5 Mo wins again

**Read and Review! Ya'll ROCK! Shoot me a PM if you have any questions or comments! **

MO'S POV

This was going to be easy. I wasn't open about my past, but I sorta kinda wanted to tell them about all the fighting I had gone through to live. Ram grinned at me and moved into a fighting stance. I looked at Ranger and he nodded.

Ram didn't hesitate to jump at me. He threw a punch clipping me on my shoulder. He grinned, but then saw my face. "Awwww shit, you did that on purpose didn't you!?"

I just grinned back. I now knew that he favored his right hand, when he went to hit he went to HIT, and when he punched he preferred to hit in places where it wouldn't show and had a lot of nerves.

We slowly circled each other in a circle. When he threw the next punch I caught in my left fist. I brought up right elbow and hit him right were his top part of his arm connected with his bottom half. He hissed in pain bending over slightly, and I took that as an opportunity to knee him in his stomach. This made him bend down more. I let go of his right hand and actually flipped him over. I could hear EVERYONE in the room gasp. _Yes douches I AM strong. _I thought slowly.

I straddled his chest making sure his arms were pinned. I grabbed his throat as if to snap or break it. I looked over at Ranger and he nodded once. I in return nodded back, and lean down to trail kisses down his neck. "I do believe love that I have won." I murmured against his neck.

He groaned and could feel a couple things shift down there, if you get my drift. I grinned and jumped off. "See ya later bitches!" I told them without turning around I waved my finger tips. I stopped at Ranger and raised my eyebrows. He nodded his head and turned to the boys. "Mo is going to be part of your team she will be starting tomorrow." All the boys nodded including _that women. _

I grinned wolfishly at them and walked away. I put my head phones back in. there was a text. _Hey Ho! What to play a game of soccer – Bee. _I grinned and texted back. _Be there in 20 – Mo. _I smiled and walked over to my bike, and headed home!

BOBBY BROWN'S POV

The next day Mo should up right on time, and of course she was on her cell phone!

"Sweetie that man is a pathetic bastard and deserved to have his nuts should up between his legs!"

We all stared at her as she listened to the replay on the other end of the line.

"Sweetie it wasn't like I killed him. Though he won't be able to have kids ever again, this probably made him die of humiliation!" She giggled.

The girl on the other end of line said something.

"I knew you were gonna thank me! Now listen let's finish this talk later I have a bunch of guys staring at me right now. Mhmm yep I got it! BYE!"

She looked at us and smiled. She waved then walked down the hall to Ranger's office. She disappeared inside for about five minutes, when she walked back out Ranger on her heels.

"Bobby I want you to come with Mo and me to check out a crime scene for the Gonzales."

"What happened?" I asked.

"A good friend of their daughter died, Mrs. Gonzales said that it was her daughter's best friend."

"You still haven't told us what happened." Mo told him.

"That's what we're there to find out." Ranger sighed. "Well really we're going to be there to shut their daughter up. Her best friends name was Karla and she committed suicide. The Gonzales daughter thinks it was foul play because Karla wouldn't kill herself." Ranger rolled his eyes, so I guess that Steph was rubbing off on all of us.

Mo nodded and walked towards the elevator. "Then let's get going!"

GONZALE'S MANSION20 MINUTES LATER

When we walked into the house Mrs. Gonzales ran over to us.

"Oh thank God! Lisa will NOT shut up about how Karla was murdered!" She said with an eye roll.

Mo smiled politely and said, "Ma'am is the kitchen this way? I'm really thirsty!"

"Oh of course! Down the hall and to the right, and the cups are in the second cabinet on the left, third shelf!"

Mo nodded and left.

Mrs. G raised her eye brows. "A girl on your force team?"

Ranger just gave her a slow smile. "You would be surprised by what that girl can handle."

Mrs. G just nodded. "This way."

The room was pink, pink, and pinker. Laying on a pink king sized bed was a blonde girl. Her arm was splayed across the bed and her head on the pillows. I walked over to her hand which was curled around an empty pill battle. Her brown eyes were blood shoot and glassy like a person who was high. Her throat was slightly swollen as if she had popped a bunch of pills.

I turned toward the awaiting teenager in the corner." Miss. Gonzales, your friend her…"

"Was murdered." Mo said casually sipping from a glass of water.

"I was going to say that she killed herself but ya know!" I said.

"I knew it! I told you Ma!"

"Mo how do you know she was murdered?" I asked.

"Well first of the three nail marks on her wrist gave it away that someone restrained her. But also the fact that there is no water. I mean she's lying on her bed, so obviously she didn't use the sink water. There is no water bottle and she couldn't have swallowed a bottle of pills with no water. I can't and even take one without a couple gulps of water." She told us swallowing some more water. "Plus the fact that she was writing in her journal about sleeping with a married man is good motivation. Especially if that man was her…" She walked over Karla's desk and pulled the open journal closer to her. "Oh this makes sense! Her psychiatrist! So you might want to go and arrest him!" She told the cops standing in the doorway. She then turned to the Miss. G. "I'm so sorry your friend died!"

"Thanks for clearing her name!" She told Mo. Mo smiled understandingly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way! So what do you say Doc? Am I all done here cause I have a track meet with some friends!"

I nodded at her and she grinned flouncing over to me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Tootles!" And she was gone.

"Damn." Was all I had to say.


	6. Chapter 6 Bee has ESP

**So sorry this one is short guys, but it plays an important role in the story! U know what to do R&R! **

BEE'S POV

2 DAYS LATER

She had that look on her face. I don't know how but I was always able to tell when she was sad, happy, and hyper, whatever she was. Maura called me Miss. Cuban Batwomen. After all I was Cuban, and apparently had ESP.

"What cha thinking about?" I asked her quietly never taking my eyes of the road.

She was silent for so long I didn't think she would answer, but finally she did. "Our last mission."

I nodded slowly in understanding. "Don't dread about the past Mo you can't undo it. "

"I know, but sometimes I can't help but think if I had moved a second faster or if I had…"

"Stop." I ordered her. "Your brothers died and he's not coming back. You both knew the risks of that mission, especially your brother so stop. He's not coming back and there is nothing you can do. So start focusing on the mission we have right now."

She nodded and was silent the rest of the way to my apartment complex. When we arrived Alan walked over and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Hey love." He said his southern accent drawling. Mo smiled a little and said, "Do we need to leave or are ya'll good?" T-man smiled and nodded along with Mo's words.

"That wasn't half the kiss I could give her!" Alan said with a wild grin.

"Let's refrain from the public PDA now can we?" I asked but slipped my hand into his to soften the blow. I began walking towards my door.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" I asked them.

Before anyone could open their mouths Mo screamed, "GHOSTBUSTERS!"

All of us laughed. "Is that the only movie you watch?" I teased her.

She grinned and threw an arm around my shoulder. "No, but it is BY FAR THE BEST!" By the end she was screaming.

"Will you turn it down people are trying to sleep over here!" Mrs. Jerkins asked us.

She was my next store neighbor who only wore pink bathrobes.

"Sorry Mrs. J!" I called to her waving.

"Damn teenagers!" She grumbled walking back inside.

We all busted out laughing. "So who are we gonna annoy next?" I asked with an evil grin that spelled fun…..or trouble!

"Oh! I know what we should play!" Alan said with a grin.

"What? What?" T-Dan said excitedly.

"Strip Poker!"

"YES!" Mo and I yelled at the same time.

Alan grinned and through both his arms around our shoulders. "I call dibs on sitting in the middle!"


	7. Chapter 7 I'll let you decide

**You know what i'm gonna type so just pretend i typed it. **

RANGER'S POV

She was thirty minute late. That left one thing to do. I dialed her number.

"Yo Yo this is Mo! Either I don't want to talk to you right now or I'm busy if you get my drift! Leave a message at the beeps bitches! BEEEEEPPPPPP!"

"Mo pick up."

"What?" She snapped at me her words still slightly slurred.

"You're late."

"Well thank you Captain Obvious." She growled.

I small smile pulled at my lips. "Meet us down at Destripador Street, Ram, Tank, Hal, and you have to pick up an FTA."

She groaned and said, "I hate you so much right now."

That made me actually laugh out loud. "Better hurry they just left." I told her looking at the security screen. Then I promptly hung up on her.

I looked down at the phone and laughed again.

GENERAL CONNRAD'S POV

I caught her right when she was walking out of Bee's apartment. When she heard me she turned around, and snapped to attention saluting.

"General."

"At ease soldier."

She stopped and immediately turned into the smartass we all knew.

"What da ya need Captain'?"

"An update. Does your mother and step-father suspect anything?"

She raised her eyebrows. "No, why would Cynthia suspect anything? She's all the way in Florida!"

I sighed quietly. "The women who gave birth to you, and her husband, Stephanie and Ranger Manso? Not your adopted family."

"General Manso doesn't suspect anything, and _that woman _doesn't even remember me, but I suspect she will soon enough."

"What do you mean?" I asked her putting my blank face up so she wouldn't see my confusion.

Of course she saw through my mask. She always did. "Ranger quit the army for her, do you really think he's going to be able to hide secrets from her. Plus she has a dinner with the Morelli's. She's surprisingly good friends with him after what happened. Something is bound to tip her off."

I nodded and told her. "Just make sure that you don't reveal anything when she finds out."

She nodded slowly. "And after that….."

"Await orders for neutralization."

She nodded again smiling slowly. "I call dibs on killing the bitch."

Then turned, got on her bike, and drove away.

I looked at her back and wondered, not for the first time, if she wasn't just doing this for the hunt and adrenaline, but if this was all for revenge against her mother and her new life.


	8. Chapter 8 It all comes out

**Thank you all who support me and im so thankful for yall (You can tell im being needy sorry)! So you know what to do R&R and any questions and coments go ahead and PM me! Love yall! **

TANK'S POV

After we picked up the FTA Mo looked at us and raised her eyebrows.

"If you don't need me…" She left off the end waiting for my permission to leave.

I nodded my permission. She walked over to her bike and drove away. When she left everyone else left, this meant that I could leave. I had promised Lula that I would be home soon, but I really needed to talk to Ranger.

**Hey Baby. Sry but I'm goona be 8te. **

**Ok. See u soon. Luv ya. **

**Luv ya 2 **

I drove over to Rangeman and didn't bother asking for permission to come into Ranger's office.

"Tank."

"When are you going to tell Bomber?"

"Tell Bomber what?"

"That Mo is her kid."

Ranger froze, and sucked in a deep breath. "She is going to find out soon."

His tone cold telling me not to ask any more questions. I nodded and sat down.

"So why haven't you told her?"

"Mo didn't want her to know."

"What's her story?"

"Mo?"

"Ya who else?"

"When she was born Steph put her up for adoption. The adoption agency kept her until she was two then sent her down to Miami. When she was there she was given to an abusive drunk who took her in for the cash. From what I found out she was not just hit, but was also sexual abused."

I sucked in a breath.

"She was with that man until she was 16."

"That's so long. She's what around nineteen now?"

"Yes, but the thing is she was given to a women named Cynthia who took excellent care of her, and made sure she got the best education and loved her. Mo still is under Cynthia's name and Cynthia is still technically her mother."

"How does Mo know so much about fighting, drugs, and all that shit if she had a good home?"

"I said she had a good home and education not a good neighborhood. Cynthia used all the extra money they had to send Mo to a private school, but they leaved in an apartment that is the Stark Street of Miami."

"Ahhhh."

We were both quiet thinking about the hardships that girl went through. I looked down at my watch.

"Shit man. I'm sorry but I got to run before Lula kicks my ass."

"No problem." Ranger said going back to his files.

When I was at the dinner table that night Lula looked at me.

"You ok Tankie?"

I shook my head, and she grabbed my hand.

"Once again I've realized how much we are blessed."

STEPHANIE'S POV

We had just sat down to eat when Grandma Morelli had a vision. _Oh shit dear lord, please I'm begging you not the eye. _I thought silently praying.

"I see a girl. A secret child and she's back again." She murmured.

I froze. "Soon everyone will know, and she is not here for love but revenge."

Suddenly she lifted her hand to her forehead. "I'm going to lay down, these things make me winded you know."

"Grandma Morelli!" I called out.

"Yes dear?"

"Yum…..would you mind telling me what this child looks like."

"Yes dear, she looks likes just like her. In fact I believe it is her." Grandma Morelli said pointing towards the door. We had all been so focused on her that we hadn't heard the door open. Standing there was Mo. She looked slightly surprised.

"Well that took shorter than I though. I really thought I would at least have the evening to pretend to be _normal." _She said.

It all made since now. That day behind the Tasty Cake Bakery. Morelli had been a surprise and we hadn't exactly been prepared. When my mother found out she had been horrified. She sent me to upstate New Jersey to spend time with my Great- Grandma. There I spent ten months. In the ninth month, March 17, Saint Patrick's Day, a little girl was born. I was her mother and Morelli her father. I wasn't given a choice my mother forced me to give her up for adoption.

The last month I spent losing the extra weight I had gained. The last time I saw her was right after I had given born to her.

" Monica?" I gasped.

"In case you haven't noticed I go by Mo now."

"What who is this?" Joe asked.

Monica turned smirking slightly. "Hello _Daddy. _I'll let Mommy explain that one." Then she turned and left.

I looked at Morelli's face. Enter cop face. Shit this is gonna be a long night.

And with that I told him what I had just been thinking. The jest of it:

You're a dad. That was your daughter. Her name is Monica. I had her in secret and I gave her up for adoption.

Enter pissed of friend face. Correction- FUCK this was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9 Desperation HELP

**Sorry it's been so long guys i truly am! So you know how it rolls Pm and or Review if you have questions, comments, or tips! I thank everyone who has been supporting me! **

MO'S POV

It was done.

I pulled out my phone and called HQ. "She found out."

"Excellent, now I want you to kill her and bring Ranger in to HQ."

"Why do I kill her again?"

"With her dead we get our best ranger soldier back, Ranger."

I nod my head and it all makes since. "Got it." And I hung up.

It all made since now. If we killed Stephanie I would get my revenge and they would get their soldier back…..but I couldn't help but doubt myself. For the first time ever I wasn't confident in this mission. I had seen the way she acted around the men and the men loved her too.

I still wanted to kill her, but I know realized maybe there was another way to get my revenge. The only problem is that it would mean that I would be a traitor and disobeying orders, yet they gave orders to kill an innocent.

Checkmate HQ.

RANGER'S POV

Mo walked in the door. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

She looked up from the floor and I saw her eyes. "Oh shit they're coming for her aren't they?"

"More like I was coming for her."

I stared at her in horror.

"I won't though. I realized how wrong I was about ya'll and Ill fix it I promise."

I clenched my jaw not believing her. She immediately recognized the signs. Without hesitation she grabbed a sharpie and then pulled off her t-shirt. There was a tattoo. It was a combination of Ranger, Navy, Army, Air force, and Marines.

She used her teeth to take the cap off the sharpie, and then she drew an X through the tattoo. I looked at her in horror. This meant that she was a traitor. She was going against the Commander or HQ as some called it.

"I am sorry, and I WILL fix it. There is only one thing I ask of you."

I thought about how she was willing to become a traitor for her mother. "What?"

"Here is the plan…"


	10. Chapter 10 It all ends

**Last chapter. Please R&R or PM me. **

RANGER'S POV

Mo knew the consequences of saving her Mother, and I was proud of her for still choosing to save here.

It was the night of the plan and I couldn't help but notice that both Ram and Mo had taken the day off. Everyone was able to see that she was Ram's girl, and I really didn't know when it happened, but it did.

The plan was simple all we had to do was follow it. Mo was at the moment briefing Steph and Hector about what was going to happen.

"Ranger I'm ready to make the call."

I nodded and handed her the shiny new burn phone. I watched as she took a deep breath than shut her eyes for a moment.

"That's the first time I've prayed in five years." She told us then flipped open the phone and dialed a three digit number. Fromm the looks of how she pressed it I would say the number was 954.

"HQ? It's Agent 007. Sir I need back up. Ranger has good instincts and I managed to convince him to let Steph and him come to a "surprise party." It's in the Warehouse District on Valdo Street. Third warehouse, it has a four leaf clover right above the door."

She waited patiently.

"Yes sir, I'll see you there."

She hung up, and stopped on the phone (crushing it) with her boot. She looked at me and I nodded.

"Babe we've got to now." Steph nodded and walked with me down to the car. It took about twenty minutes to get there. I opened up her side of the door for her. "Babe you have to look excited." I told her pressing a easy kiss onto her lips.

I turned and brought her into the warehouse. Right when we walked inside we were surrounded.

"Stephanie Manso?" HQ asked.

"Yes?" She said with a confused look on her face. She was quite the actor.

"I'm sorry Manso, but you're the best soldier we have and this bitch has been getting in the way of your performance level." HQ told me.

"So?" I said pretending to look confused myself.

"I am sorry but we have to kill her." Mo said stepping out of the shadows.

"You're not sorry for killing." HQ told her.

"You are right I'm not sorry." Then she turned and looked him dead in the eye.

"Fuck you HQ!" The promptly shot him straight in between the eyes.

Everybody looked startled.

"Let me explain…" Mo started to say.

Surprisingly everybody lowered their weapons.

"Shit I've wanted to do that for a while!" One of the soldiers said.

Mo grinned and started to explain…..

SIX MONTHS LATER

Mo and Ram would send pictures every month of them traveling and we would send pictures of her half brother. Nothing could have been better. Mo's name was cleared. Bee and Alan had been married, and T-man was of again fighting.

Everything was perfect and hopefully it would stay that way…

FOREVER

**What do ya'll think? Please tell me! **


End file.
